Changes of the Waves
by Ominous-Ninja
Summary: When Bridgette catches Geoff kissing Heather. She needs sommeone to talk to! but who.....? Crack pairing! rated T just in case!


**Disclaimer: **i don't own TDI or TDA or any of the characters! if i did Gwen and Trent would be together still and all characters would be in TDA! and i do not own I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls!

**Ominous-Ninja notes: **i apologies for any OOC-ness. This is my first fan fiction story and I'm new! this is a crack pairing of Bridgette and Ezekiel. The inspiration of this story was from the song I Hate This Part from The Pussycat Dolls. (i didn't put it in this story) just thought i should say! Every thing is welcome! from praise of the story to flames!!! I'm happy with anything and I'm just glad people is reading something of mine!! hehe! i apologies again for the sloppiness and any grammar or spelling errors! i try my best but sometimes i miss them! and i don't have a beta reader or some one to re read my work! now on with the story

* * *

It was complete silence in the car, except for the soft static sound of the radio. Not a word as been said since the two left the restaurant. Geoff kept on making worried and quick glances, but Bridgette just ignored him and kept on looking out the window.

"Listen Bridge," Geoff started, "I know…um…back at the restaurant…it looked bad, but she was the one that came onto me!"

She said nothing

"And i want you to know that I'm sorry for everything! And I know, i don't deserve you but it would mean the world to me if you could forgive me..."

Still nothing.

Bridgette couldn't concentrate on what Geoff was saying. All she could think about was what happened earlier.....

* * *

_Geoff and Bridgette were sitting at a table at one of the most fanciest restaurants in town. Both of them were having a nice conversation about Total Drama Action since it ended a week ago. The date was going smoothly until the waiter showed up to take there order._

"_Hi, my name is Crystal and I'll be your waiter tonight" she said with a wink at the end._

_Bridgette rolled her eyes at this. Ever since Total Drama Island ended people have been flirting and hitting on Geoff, no matter where they were, and it was getting on her nerves. Sure Crystal was pretty, and she had a big chest but Geoff was loyal. Right?_

" _Well I think we will have two juicy steaks." Geoff said staring at her._

"_Geoff! I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" Bridgette exclaimed._

"_Huh? Oh yeah! Um ok, only one steak and- wait what did you want Bridge?"_

_She merely rolled her eyes. "Geoff I told you, I wanted a salad."_

_"Oh right! and i think that will be all, gorgeous"_

_Crystal giggled at Geoff and gave Bridgette a look._

_Bridgette sighed and began to play with her fork, not saying a word._

_After an awkward 5 minutes of no talking, Geoff excused himself to use the restroom._

_Bridgette kept on looking at her cell phone, 15 minutes passed with no sign of Geoff._

_Their food arrived, but with a new waiter named Mike. She asked him if he saw a guy with blonde, wearing a nice suit, he replied with a yes._

_"Do you now were you saw him?" she questioned._

_"Um...i saw him making out with our new waiter, Crystal, why is he your brother?_

_Bridgette was speechless. Sure he had hit on and flirted with other girls but he never took it this far- especially on a date!_

_"Ma'am, are you OK? You don't look so good..." Mike said with a worried expression._

_Bridgette merely nodded. It took her a moment to snap out of confusion, and regain her balance._

_"Excuse me for a moment." Bridgette said with out making eye contact. She walked through the restaurant and towards the restroom._

_As she turned the corner, she saw something she never wanted to see._

_"Geoff?" she whispered tears forming in her eyes._

_Bridgette's body went completely numb. She couldn't feel a thing, except a sharp pain in her heart._

_Geoff was covered in red lipstick and his hair was disheveled._

_"Bridge, babe, its not what it looks like!" Geoff said defending himself._

_Bridgette couldn't see, everything was blurry and fuzzy. All she could do was stand there. She turned on her heels and fled from the scene._

_"No wait!" Geoff called after her. But she_ _kept on running, until it hit her- they took Geoff's car to the restaurant._

_"Damn..." she murmured as Geoff caught up with her._

_"Bridge-"_

_"No! Geoff, just save it. I just want you to take me home." Bridgette said with out looking up._

_"OK." he whispered_.

* * *

They were driving down Bridgette's street, Fifth Avenue. It was snowing and cold and she had to say something.

"G-Geoff, i think its over..." she began, "This has been going on long enough, and my heart keeps on breaking, and i can't take it any longer..."

"Bridge, babe, don't say that. Give me one more chance! I promise it will never happen again! I only have eyes for you!"

_That's not what you said on the first TDA Aftermath,_ Bridgette thought to herself.

"Here, I'll tell you what, how about you and I go to the Total Drama Action party next week." Geoff offered.

Bridgette bit her lip. Something just didn't seem right continuing the relationship, but she pushed that thought away and accepted.

They had pulled up to her apartment and the snow was getting worse.

She opened the car door to let herself out. she whispered a good bye and headed inside to the lobby.

* * *

That entire week she had a bad pit in her stomach. Did she make the wrong decision? She couldn't eat or sleep. She and Geoff have been fighting for a while now, almost twice a week, and it all ended in the same way- Geoff begging her to party started in 3 hours and Bridgette was getting ready. It was a formal party but it wasn't fancy. She was wearing a shiny cerulean blue halter dress with sliver earrings and a matching necklace. She truly looked magnificent, especially since she had her hair down.

Geoff showed up a little late but she wasn't surprised. The entire car ride was silent like before, but she didn't mind it. It gave her time to think.

The party was spectacular, and everybody was there. Even Chris, Chef and the interns were there! Bridgette said hi to all her friends and went to look for Geoff but she couldn't find him. He wasn't on the dance floor and he wasn't at the punch table like he said he was. She searched some more but it wasn't till she heard sounds coming from the backroom.

She slowly opened the door. The voices became more disticnt and she prayed she wouldn't find a certain person. But nobody answered her prays for she found Geoff kissing with Heather.

"N-no" she whimpered.

That was the last straw! She ran from back room and out to the balcony. She cried and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away Geoff! Its ove- oh Ezekiel! im sorry, i thought you were Geoff" she said while dabbing her eyes dry.

"Bridgette are you ok? wo'ot happened?"

Ezekiel always thought that Bridgette was the most beautiful girl on the island, more beautiful than Lindsay. She was kind, pretty, caring, loving of all animals, and accepting. During the time at the Playa de Losers Ezekiel gave personal apologies to those he had offended. Bridgette was the most forgiving out of all the girls. Most of them sneered, others laughed and walked away, but Bridgette said she accepted his apology and would like to become better friends.

"Oh it's nothing! im fine, really!" she lied.

"Bridgette.....?" he pressed on.

She then burst out into tears and clung to him for support because her legs felt like jell-o.

Bridgette then went into deep description of what had happen the past week and TDA. She felt that she could tell him everything, about her life, about her worries, about her goals, and he would listen. They talked for hours and well after the party ended and neither of them cared.

"Thank you Zeke, i feel so much better, like there isn't so much weight on my shoulders." she gave a content sigh.

What she did next surprised herself and Ezekiel. She leaned in a gave him a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips.

Ezekiel just stood there awestruck and blushing hard.

"Oh! Zeke I'm so sorry I- I just don't know wh- mmph!"

She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

They pulled away gasping for air. Both not saying a word, they just smiled at each other.

"Zeke, i think that has been the best consoling I've ever had!"

* * *

**The End!**

**Well?? how did you like it? i think im pretty proud! sorry for the sloppiness at the end! FIRST FAN FICTION!! BOOYAH! remember: praise or flame, and anything in between!! Thankies! ;D**


End file.
